ONE Dream
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Tersadar oleh keanggunan yang lugu, Katsuki merelakan seluruh jarum jam yang ia punya untuk membeli pertanyaan manis, beraroma kegembiraan. "Mengenal" menjadi titik awal dari mimpi yang baru saja terealisasi.
1. Chapter 1

**Tersadar oleh keanggunan yang lugu, Katsuki merelakan seluruh jarum jam yang ia punya untuk membeli pertanyaan manis, beraroma kegembiraan. "Mengenal" menjadi titik awal dari mimpi yang baru saja terealisasi. (Bakugo Katsuki)**

 **ONE Dream.**

Katsuki agaknya sedikit marah tentang pagi ini, ia selalu terpandang memiliki emosi yang tak teratur hanya karena beberapa sebab. Ini hanya soal Bento, dia tidak mau menjadi kekanakan dan berkelakuan seperti anak perempuan yang manis.

Katsuki ribuan kali mengumandangkan penolakkan, komentar juga sesuatu yang di larang untuk dilontarkan di meja makan-ajaib, dia tak didengar sama sekali, marah? Tentu saja. Katsuki sangat marah, tapi masih mencoba meredam dengan cibiran yang sembarangan.

Wajahnya memerah seperti manik scarlet yang membulat di bingkai wajahnya. Helainya masih sama, tidak berubah warna menjadi merah, tapi diam-diam ia mengepalkan tangan di bawah meja makan. Ayah melirik khawatir, kemudian sadar menenangkan Katsuki akan sia-sia, Ayah memiliki pandangan yang lebih sederhana.

Ya, sesederhana embun.

Seseorang yang melancarkan aksi dari kehebohan immortal itu adalah Ibu, ia tidak membiarkan Katsuki mendapat hak semacam itu, menurut pendapat Ibu, ia absolut. Kau harus bawa Bento, begitu katanya, kita harus melakukan tradisi, tambahnya pura-pura tersenyum.

Mereka sempat berdebat panjang sebenarnya, berakhir dengan saling berteriak di pintu masuk, tapi segalanya di menangkan sang Ibu. Ibu Yang Selalu Benar. Sementara Ayah masa bodoh mau bagaimana dan seperti apa.

"Kenapa aku selalu kalah debat, ya?"

Di tatap langit pagi dari teras rumah oleh scarlet Katsuki, warna biru terhampar luas bagai lukisan air laut. Ada awan menari-nari, tak tanggung disertai angin sejuk yang membatasi musim panas. Tak segan hanya untuk sekedar menatap, ia mulai terkagum pada cara yang lebih dari spektakuler.

"Aku merasa agak sedikit tenang..."

Bagi Katsuki, ini hari yang aneh. Kenapa terasa sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya? Katsuki merasa ia akan menemukan Peti Harta Karun, seperti yang sering ia temukan ketika main Bajak Laut di masa lalu.

Mungkin... ia akan menemukan peluang bagus yang membuatnya jatuh ke dalam keceriaan.

Di jalanan sebenarnya Katsuki merutuk soal pagi, teringat pasal Ibunya yang banyak omong macam robot rusak, lama kelamaan ia terlihat seperti Izuku yang sudah banyak omong tentang hal yang tak penting sama sekali. Begini lah, begitu lah, Katsuki jadi pusing sendiri jika memikirkannya dengan cara serius. Cukup lama terjun dalam pikiran terdalam, dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana seragam, ia mulai merasa merutuk menjadi tindakkan yang paling sia-sia...

...itu karena pemandangan di depan mata, di dekat tiang listrik tempat biasa Izuku mengintip malu-malu. Tidak ada Izuku di sana atau mendengar gema kepanikkan dari Si Hijau yang menyebalkan. Orang yang ia lihat bukan Izuku, tapi seseorang yang lain, seseorang yang mengunci atensi selama beberapa detik.

"Siapa?"

Diam dalam imajiner yang labil, lalu berpikir apakah ada seseorang di komplek ini yang tidak ia kenali? Tidak. Hampir seantero komplek Katsuki kenali, termasuk orang-orang yang tak berguna sama sekali. Izuku misalnya, itu hanya dalam benak, Izuku tidak bodoh seperti yang sering Katsuki katakan dengan ungkapan pedas yang menyakitkan.

Katsuki itu agak susah menggambarkan suatu kegembiraan, ia terlalu bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Helai orang itu merah muda serupa susu strawberry, manis dan lembut dilihat dari kejauhan. Panjangnya sepinggang, terlihat cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan. Punggungnya terlihat asing dan Katsuki belum pernah melihat ada gadis semenarik ini meski hanya berupa punggung.

Ia berjalan perlahan, pelan dan sangat... pelan, gesekkan sepatunya menambah porsi keringat yang terjun melalui dahi. Tak terbiasa dengan mengendap-ngendap, ia merasa sedikit kurang normal, Katsuki berpikir untuk lari saja tanpa mempedulikan si gadis. Tapi, ia sudah sangat penasaran dan hatinya bergejolak minta sebuah penyelesaian.

Ini membuat Katsuki berdebar-debar, ia merasa sangat aneh soal detak jantungnya dan ia menjadi takut jika dipikir-pikir, tapi hal itu bukan takut ketahuan si gadis tapi takut kehilangan arah jikalau si gadis menoleh atau tersenyum.

Dilihat dari jarak segini, gadis itu memakai pakaian yang serupa dengan Katsuki dan sifat alami dari bodoh langsung terjun ke dalam benak. Ah, satu Sekolah! Hanya saja, kardingan hitam si gadis menjadi sesuatu yang menonjol diantara mereka, menjadi sebuah perbedaan yang agak manis seperti sepotong strawberry.

"Hello..." Katsuki menyapa ketika ia berhasil berdiri di samping si gadis, ia merasa pilu sendiri dengan nada bicara dan juga ucapannya yang mendadak manis selayaknya selai cokelat.

Gadis itu menoleh, tentu saja, ia merasa bahwa dirinya terpanggil. Manik matanya berwarna scarlet sama seperti Katsuki, hidungnya kokoh dan kecil sama seperti wajahnya. Ia tidak telalu cantik, tapi wajahnya tenang dan manis, itulah yang Katsuki tangkap dari figur yang memesona.

Gadis itu tak sadar dengan kehadiran Katsuki, terlihat dari ekspresi kagetnya yang tertera sempurna. Tapi dalam sekejap, auranya berubah drastis, ia menghangat dan melebur, melelehkan hati Bakugo Katsuki yang salah tingkah pada langkah pertama.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan. Maaf, aku tak melihatmu..." Si gadis bersuara, lembut sekali kala ia bicara. Sembari menunjukkan simbol "V" ia tersenyum manis sebagai sambutan bagi Bakugo Katsuki dan tentu saja Katsuki ingin lari karena ini. Ia malah semakin berkeringat heboh, jantungnya minta dimutilasi dan baru pertamakali ia merasakan yang namanya salah tingkah.

"A-Aku, Bakuhant-Bakugo Katsuki." Tanpa sadar juga sedikit bodoh, Katsuki hampir menyebut namanya dengan cara yang salah _"Bakuhantam"_ nama ledekkan dari si rambut runcing berwarna merah, si Manusia Batu, Kirishima.

"Namaku Tenshouin Aiko..."

Aiko, itulah nama si gadis. Mengulurkan tangan kanan dan berjabat tangan. "Bakugo-kun, tanganmu hangat, ya?"

Semenjak itu Katsuki bertekad akan mengingat nama itu, dalam hati kecilnya, hanya pada gadis ini.

.

.

"Apa kau anak kelas lain, Tenshouin?"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, menikmati deretan pohon di area komplek menuju Sekolah. Rasanya sejuk, ada yang menggelitik di permukaan kulit Katsuki, ia semakin merasa terpojokkan oleh perasaan, sadar diri bahwa dirinya semakin salah tingkah kala si gadis meliriknya tiba-tiba.

"Aku baru pindah. Sepertinya aku akan mengambil ujian prodi nantinya, hehe, kau sendiri kelas berapa?"

Ada senyum di setiap langkah yang akan di ucap. Katsuki makin percaya diri. "Kelas 1-A, aku ada di prodi Pahlawan..."

"Wow! Itu keren. Aku juga akan berusaha akan masuk prodi itu, doakan aku!"

"Hehe, ya, aku akan mendoakanmu..."

Ketika angin bertiup, hening menyapa, Katsuki diam sejenak. Bukan memikirkan bahan obrolan tapi ia bingung harus bagaimana menggambarkan si gadis nanti di dalam Kelas, sepertinya ia menganggumi Aiko.

"Quirkmu apa?"

"Hm?"

"Quirknya Bakugo-kun, apa?"

Sebenarnya ia mau menyombongkan diri soal ini dan itu juga segalanya, tapi untuk kali ini, Katsuki berpikir ia akan sedikit lebih tenang dan rendah hati. Ia tak mau dicap sombong oleh Aiko. Itu tak boleh. Pandangan Aiko akan berubah drastis.

"Ya, aku bisa meledak-ledakan sesuatu. Kalau kau?"

"Aku cuma, itu, hm, Manipulasi Probabilitas. Sepertinya kurang efektif dalam pertarungan jarak dekat?"

Manipulasi Probabilitas? Tenshouin bisa mengubah cuaca? Katsuki berpikir lugu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu tidak asing." Aiko memulai, ia melirik manis pada Katsuki. "Kau pernah muncul dalam sesuatu..."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya, di TV! Festival itu... kau bersemangat sekali hingga aku tidak ada henti-hentinya mengomentarimu. Aku juga suka pada pidato perwakilanmu, Menjadi Nomor Satu! Wow, keren sekali. Orang sepertimu membuatku sedikit tercerahkan, kau tahu? Aku agak kurang percaya diri..."

Entah bagaimana perasaan Katsuki sekarang. Seingatnya ia menjadi amukkan teman sekelasnya karena melontarkan maklumat perang. Tapi... mengapa Aiko begitu tenang soal ini? Katsuki ingin tahu, hatinya dibuat penasaran, ia merasa seperti baru saja diterbangkan oleh sesuatu.

Ada kaleng soda di sana, Katsuki menendangnya, ia melakukan itu untuk meredam rasa canggung. Lama-lama, secara tidak sadar jarak antara Katsuki dan Aiko menjadi sangat sempit, bahu mereka bersentuhan hanya dalam hitungan detik. "Tenshouin, memangnya kau tidak terganggu dengan ucapanku di festival itu?"

Itu agak membuat Aiko terkejut, ia menorehkan senyum yang lebih hangat dan semakin membuat Katsuki terdesak untuk segera memelukknya, tentu saja hanya dalam pikiran liarnya.

"Setiap orang punya sudut pandang yang berbeda-beda dan kau yang lebih membuatku terinspirasi daripada orang lain, aku tidak masalah soal itu, Bakugo-kun. Aku jadi ingin ikut festival itu, hahaha, tapi sudah terlambat, ya?"

Tanpa sadar, ada senyum di wajah itu. Wajah Bakugo Katsuki yang keras. "Tahun depan ada lagi festival, aku harap aku bisa satu team denganmu, Tenshouin..."

"Hm, harus! Aku satu team dengan Bakugo-kun yang penuh inspirasi. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama lain jika kau mau..."

 _Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu, Bunny, Tenshouin?_

Ya, tentu saja Katsuki mengatakan itu dalam hati...

 **A/N : Fandom baru yang saya jelajahi, makasih buat yg mau join dan membaca ini. Terima kasih kepada yg sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca! Semoga kehadiran saya di fandom ini membuat kenyamanan bagi teman-teman. Saya rasa Bakugo OOC di sini, jadi saya mohon maaf kalo kalian gak berkenan soal ini hehehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Apa-apaan tadi? Yang barusan terjadi tentu saja membuat hati manisnya bergetar tak mau kalah. Sepanjang lorong menuju kelas, Katsuki terus memikirkan itu, soal Aiko yang secara illegal menjabat tangannya, menyentuh permukaan kulit hangatnya hingga membuat ia salah tingkah bukan main. Entah bagaimana, mau tak mau, ia terus memikirkan soal Aiko meski sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh seperti sedang meniup gelembung sabun.

Sejak awal mereka bertukar tatap, Katsuki sudah terseret oleh pesona yang memabukan, terlena dan menjadi mabuk akibat pesona yang tak bisa dia gambarkan oleh ucapan.

sepertinya ia pertama kali merasakan hal terkesan manis seperti itu, meski menolak atas apa yang terjadi padanya, ia sebenarnya menjadi ketagihan, ingin merasakannya sekali lagi dan bertemu lagi. Ah, hatinya sudah memilih siapa yang akan menempati dalam beberapa saat.

Ketika tiba di pintu masuk Kelas, Izuku melirik sejenak, sebuah lirikan yang membuat hati dan pikirannya bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Ada sesuatu yang salah, ya, ia menemukan sesuatu yang tak biasa dari bola mata Katsuki. Izuku tak begitu tahu apa itu, catatannya tidak menjelaskan apapun tentang sifat teman masa kecilnya yang sangat janggal.

Merasa diperhatikan, Katsuki memalingkan padangan pada Izuku, sempat menatap sinis si Ketua Kelas dan Kirishima yang sedang bergosip. Mungkin ia merasakan jika teman-temannya sedang memperhatikan.

Rahangnya menengang, ia bersiap untuk berteriak. "APA?!" bentak Katsuki begitu.

Izuku dan Kirishima langsung membuang wajah dan sedikit lega karena tidak ada hal istimewa yang menimpa Bakugo Katsuki. Mereka merasa melihat Bakugo Katsuki yang seperti biasanya, kasar, tukang teriak, segalanya melayang dan jutek.

Si empunya duduk, pura-pura membaca buku, merasa sedikit salah tingkah, sembari mendengarkan lagu. Hal yang tak biasa ia lakukan, itupun ia lakukan setelah menjarah earphone dari Shidou.

Lagu yang berputar adalah lagu bertema _Cinta Pertama_ , entah bagaimana itu langsung terputar begitu saja seperti di sengaja.

Dalam lamunan panjang yang berarti, Katsuki bergumam. Suara kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah sebuah kejujuran, lirik lagu dan beberapa rapalan doa juga harapan-harapan kecil.

Aku hanya berharap kalau kita akan sekelas. Aku hanya meminta itu...

"Kacchan..."

"Hmm..."

"Kau agak aneh, apa ada masalah?"

"Apa urusanmu, HAH!?"

Izuku bergidik ngeri, ia berkeringat berlebihan dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh, gertakan Katsuki membuat nyalinya menciut. Sebenarnya Izuku tak mau bertanya, tapi ada hal lain yang mengganjal dalam benak, sesuatu yang sulit ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata, kalimat maupun sebuah paragraf yang menjual.

Katsuki mengerling, berhenti mendengarkan musik dan sedikit penasaran. "Kenapa?" Suaranya agak sedikit pelan. Sesuatu yang tak biasa.

Izuku yang masih ketakutan dalam panik, langsung menyambar. "Tadi pagi aku melihatmu jalan bareng perempuan."

Seketika itu, wajah Katsuki berubah drastis. Ia merasa tak enak badan, wajahnya memucat pasi, bukan rona merah seperti ketika bertemu gadis itu, seperti sihir beberapa jam lalu. Ia menjadi sangat, sangat tak nyaman, meski Katsuki tak dapat menjelaskan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

"K-Kau mungkin salah lihat, Deku!"

"Tidak. Aku melihatmu jalan dengan Tenshouin-san."

Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa saling kenal? Itu hal pertama yang Katsuki tanya, dalam benaknya dan tersimpan di dalam otak. Terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya bagaimana Izuku bisa kenal gadis semenarik Tenshouin Aiko, ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan hal itu. Bukannya mau meledek, Aiko adalah seseorang yang lain, berbeda dengan lainnya.

"Kenal dia?" Tapi pada akhirnya dia bertanya begitu, membuat Katsuki bingung sendiri.

"Tentu saja, dia 'kan tetanggaku. Dia anak pindahan, tadinya kami berangkat bersama. Tapi dia tiba-tiba hilang! Kupikir dia tersesat, lalu aku melihat dia bersamamu, Kacchan.."

"Uh..."

"Kau tampak tidak nyaman, Kacchan. Apakah Tenshouin-san mengatakan hal aneh padamu? Maafkan dia..."

"Bukan itu, Bodoh!"

"Apa?"

"...Line. Kau punya akun Linenya Tenshouin?"

Mulai saat itu, mungkin Katsuki tidak akan bersikap kasar lagi.

...khususnya pada Midoriya Izuku.

.

.

Gadis itu tak terlihat! Padahal, Katsuki sudah bulak-balik di sepanjang koridor, tapi ia tak melihat Aiko. Ia bahkan melewatkan makan siang dan kabur ketika Izuku memanggil-manggil dengan riang, sekarang kepalanya menjadi pusing dan dia kelaparan karena belum makan. Padahal ia membawa Bento dari rumah. Tentu saja nanti akan menjadi amukan sang Ibu jika melihat Katsuki tidak menyentuh si Bento itu!

"Sial, kau di mana sih?"

Perutnya bergemerisik, pertanda bahwa Katsuki kelaparan, ia merasa bahwa jatuh cinta membuat dirinya terlihat kurang masuk akal, perasaannya bergejolak antara menolak dan pergi makan atau membuat kebohongan jika bertemu Aiko. Katsuki akan mengajaknya makan siang dan mungkin pulang bersama. Itupun jika ia sanggup mengatakannya.

Pasti rasanya sulit berada di dekat orang yang kau suka, bukan? Tentu saja! Apalagi perutmu sudah kelaparan! Pasti akan canggung sekali. Sekarang Katsuki merasa sangat tidak berguna sama sekali, seharusnya ia makan siang dulu dan mencari Aiko... tapi kenapa nalarnya berkata lain, ya?

Tentu saja Aiko sedang ada di Ruang Guru, mengerjakan test masuk atau melakuan hal-hal sama yang pernah Katsuki lakukan sebelum masuk Sekolah ini. Sekolah ini menjadi sangat ketat peraturannya, semenjak ada kejadian-kejadian aneh diluaran sana. Katsuki tidak sedang memikirkan kejadian aneh itu, tapi belakangan ini di kotanya sering terjadi kerusuhan aneh yang menganggu.

"Eh, kita bertemu lagi..."

"Eh?"

Seketika itu juga waktu berhenti, seolah Tuhan memustuskan kehendak-Nya untuk membuat situasi manis. Pertemuan kedua antara Katsuki dengan Aiko, dalam jalur yang sama, tatapan mata yang terkoneksi bagai sedang berdansa, bersama dengan lagu musim semi beromansa manis yang menggema di atmosfer.

Aiko ada di sana, tersenyum manis bagai Ratu Sejagat. Bola matanya menerawang penasaran, jatuh pada sosok Katsuki yang beridiri canggung karena doa yang ia rapalkan sepertinya terkabulkan dengan kemudahan.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali Bakugo-kun, aku ingin memintamu jalan-jalan di Sekolah. Apa kau sudah makan sebelumnya?"

Tapi waktu itu Bakugo Katsuki cuma diam seperti patung. Itu terjadi setelah ia melihat buku catatan Aiko. Tertulis nama dan keterangan yang sama, dalam hati ia ingin sekali berteriak, kemudian berkata...

Ah, kita Sekelas!

.

.

 **A/N : Hallo, lama gak ketemu. Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri main kesini dan maaf updatenya lama, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk banget dan kalau libur cuma nonton TV, baca novel, main game aja, hahaha. Oh iya, aku tau kalau Bakugo disini OOC banget, seperti yang aku bilang di chap dulu tapi aku harap kalian gak terganggu. Thanks all, love you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Dream**

Hanya ada satu mimpi Katsuki. Bertemu Aiko setiap hari dan melihat bagaimana gadis merah muda itu tersenyum kecil. Terasa gerah dan sesak kala Aiko mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia terkesan pada suasana. Dalam beberapa situasi, Katsuki menjadi bingung bagaimana untuk membuat jalur pecakapan.

Kadang malah Aiko yang pertama kali bertanya padanya. Itu hal-hal biasa yang sangat klise, tapi Katsuki menganggap itu sebagai langkah jitu yang mulus dalam percintaan. Dirinya sendiri tak pernah kepikiran tertarik terhadap lawan jenis, selalu beranggapan bahwa setiap manusia itu sama.

Ia tak pernah memperlakukan seseorang dengan sangat spesial. Menurutnya itu sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi... kala ia bertemu dengan Aiko, mendengar gadis itu berbicara dan melihat bagaimana garis mata Aiko melirik dalam senyum yang agak menggoda membuatnya dilema.

Ia sangat tertarik, diperdaya oleh Tenshouin Aiko yang menyihirnya menjadi makhluk paling tunduk sejagad raya. Sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan ketika kau jatuh cinta.

"Sebelumnya kau dari mana, Tenshouin?" Entah bagaimana, sejak mereka saling berbicara, Katsuki belum pernah menanyakan darimana si gadis berasal.

"Aku?" Aiko berhenti menulis, menyelipkan helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban paling bagus yang akan dilontarkan. Dalam diam, Katsuki menantikan jawaban apa yang akan didengarnya.

"Aichi... Tapi aku sudah pindah Sekolah beberapakali, jadi agak sulit beradaptasi lagi." Aiko berpaling pada papan tulis, si guru yang hobi tidur itu kembali menjelaskan sesuatu yang sudah-sudah setiap harinya. Lelaki aneh dengan gaya rambut macam buronan.

"Sesulit itukah?"

"Ketika kau sudah nyaman dengan seseorang, akan sangat sulit pergi darinya." Aiko menjelaskan, sekarang ia menatap dengan sangat teliti ke dalam wajah Katsuki. "Kau adalah teman keduaku di Kota ini setelah Midoriya-kun..."

Sebenarnya agak sedikit menjengkelkan ketika orang yang hampir kau sukai menyebut-nyebut nama lelaki lain. Terlebih dia adalah orang yang paling kau benci sekaligus rivalmu. Katsuki paham kalau ia akan terlihat tolol jika berterus terang bahwa ia tak terlalu menyukai keberadaan Izuku. Tapi faktanya, Izuku telah melakukan hal yang tak akan dapat Katsuki bayar.

Akun _Line_ milik Tenshouin Aiko adalah contohnya, pencapaian terbesarnya mendekati gadis random yang ia lihat di jalan. Katsuki bahkan sempat mencuri foto _avatar_ gadis itu, foto Aiko dengan helaian merah muda susu strawberry, memeluk seekor anjing Labrador selalu masuk ke dalam mimpi setiap malamnya.

"Oh, begitu... menurutmu Tenshouin. Apa kau setuju tentang itu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Apa kau mau belajar bersama di rumahku?"

Ajakan itu terlalu spontan, tiba-tiba dan tanpa perhitungan. Tapi jawaban Aiko membuat Katsuki tak dapat membuat alasan palsu untuk membatalkan acara. Ia cukup yakin dengan begini hubungan asmara yang masih samar itu akan terbang tinggi.

Aiko menjawab _"Ya"_ ketika Katsuki mengajak untuk belajar bersama, terasa seperti ajakan berkencan diam-diam yang tentu saja menurut sudut pandang Katsuki. Kemudian dirinya lupa perihal sosok Ibunda yang akan menggerecoki dengan sejuta pertanyaan ketika tahu ia membawa gadis ke rumah, cantik, anak baru dan tampak asing.

Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi mungkin sang Ibu sudah tahu tentang Aiko, mendengar desas-desus serta gosip dari orangtua Izuku atau gosip murahan dari para Ibu yang sedang belanja sayur. Itu baru spekulasi, pikiran liar dari Katsuki yang takut jika Aiko diperlakukan aneh oleh Ibunya. Setidaknya, itu yang baru ia pikirkan.

Hening membelenggu, si pak guru mengomentari soal kejadian aneh yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Semula, Katsuki tampak memperhatikan kemudian segalanya berubah aneh ketika pikiran acak akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya antara dia dan Aiko membuat Katsuki tak dapat berkonsentrasi.

Ketika semua murid tertawa karena si pak guru kedapatan melucu, Katsuki malah kepusingan dengan suara tawa teman-teman sekelasnya. Kemudian, suara lembut Aiko yang bercampur tawa itu terdengar bagai sebuah gelitik, Katsuki memasang telinga baik-baik, berharap ia bisa mendengar apa yang Aiko katakan.

Tapi, beberapa tawa yang terlalu dibuat-buat dan sangat keras, menabrak suara Aiko hingga nyaris tak terdengar sama sekali ketika gadis itu mengulangi ucapannya untuk yang ketiga kali. Katsuki menahan napas, frustasi. Lalu berteriak seperti kesetanan.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!"

Seperti sebuah tabrakan distorsi, tawa itu seketika senyap dan tergantikan oleh tatapan takut dan heran tertuju pada Katsuki. Kemudian dirinya tersadar telah melakukan tindakan diluar batas, malu setengah mati dan berharap seseorang menguburnya saat ini juga.

"Kacchan?"

Jatuh cinta itu ternyata hal paling sulit yang kau hadapi. Kau harus bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa?"

"A-Apa?"

"Bakugo-kun mau belajar bersama bukan? Jam berapa kira-kira? Hari apa? Aku akan mempersiapkannya!"

Katsuki belum menjawab, ia menatap langit biru musim semi yang terasa panas, sembari berjalan santai mendekati gerbang sekolah. Rasanya hawa tahun ini tak seperti musim semi tahun kemarin. Aneh.

Sebenarnya ia masih menahan malu akibat kedapatan berteriak di kelas, Katsuki tak sepenuhnya sadar kalau guru itu masih ada di depan, menatapnya heran juga malas-malasan setelah mendengar teriakan yang menggelegar.

Ketika itu terjadi. Katsuki tak dapat berkutik untuk mencari alasan bagus, yang kemudian diberi penjelasan berupa kebohongan dari Aiko. Ia berkata kalau Katsuki tak mampu mendengarkan penjelasan pak guru, yang menyebabkan ia berteriak saking marahnya. Itu alasan yang bagus, tapi terdengar aneh untuk seorang Bakugo Katsuki.

Ketika mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, sembari Aiko mengoceh sesuatu yang tak jelas. Katsuki tahu bahwa sejak tadi ada seseorang yang mengikuti dari belakang, meski ia tahu kalau ini adalah jam pulang dan tentu saja semua orang berjalan menuju tempat yang sama. Gerbang masuk dan keluar sekolahan.

Katsuki berhenti secara mendadak, memutar tubuh dan menatap sosok itu garang. Aiko yang tampaknya sedang bercerita tentang siaran televisi, berhenti. Ikut memutar tubuh dan bingung.

"Ada apa?" Itu Aiko yang berbicara, tapi entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

Orang yang dirasa Katsuki telah mengikuti mereka sepanjang 2 menit terakhir itu tak menjawab, merasa bahwa pertanyaan itu tak ditujukan kepada dirinya. Selagi Katsuki tak bergerak, orang itu berjalan santai mendekati mereka. Berdiri tepat di depan Aiko yang sama bingungnya ketika pertama kali bertemu Katsuki.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu, Todoroki?"

Si pemilik nama tak menjawab, ia juga tak terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban. Matanya terlalu sulit untuk diprediksi, seperti sedang bermain dalam papan catur melawan pemain catur terhebat yang pernah ada.

Tak ada satupun ucapan yang keluar dari Shoto. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Manik matanya berubah seketika, lalu ia berbicara dengan nada yang tak pernah didengar sama sekali dari Katsuki.

"Sudahlah..." Shoto berkata begitu, berlalu mendahului Katsuki tanpa penjelasan sama sekali. Merasa jengah dan hendak memarahi untuk melancarkan aksi, Katsuki langsung meredam ketika Aiko melanjutkan kembali cerita soal siaran televisi.

Shoto tampak sangat kecewa dan Katsuki tahu itu. Kali ini ia dapat membacanya, ia juga sering begitu kalau hatinya tersakiti. Tapi, Katsuki tak tahu apa alasannya lelaki berhelai belang itu begitu.

"Ia sering menatapmu begitu, Tenshouin."

Seolah tahu tentang kebiasaan Todoroki Shoto. Aiko menjelaskan "Aku mengajak Todoroki bicara ketika awal masuk sekolah, dia yang mendekatiku dan menawarkan bantuan untuk berkeliling. Tapi ia kecewa parah ketika aku menyebut namanya, kemudian meninggalkanku. Aku pikir, aku telah salah mengeja namanya dan membuatnya tersinggung. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak jelas keesokan harinya. Ia mengatakan hal yang tak dapat aku mengerti."

"Sesuatu seperti apa?"

 _ **Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau menghilang lama sekali. Aku rindu padamu.**_

"Kemudian dia melanjutkan."

 _ **Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau ada di mana dan aku tak dapat mencarimu. Orangtuaku tak mengatakan apa-apa soal ini dan mereka menjadi marah ketika aku tanya tentang kemana perginya dirimu.**_

"Lalu aku berkata padanya begini..."

 _ **Aku tidak paham apa yang kau katakan. Kau mungkin salah orang, Todoroki. Maaf.**_

"Kemudian ia pergi, kupikir ia marah karena aku mengatakan hal yang kurang sopan. Lalu hari berikutnya ia selalu mengawasiku begitu, seperti kebingungan. Ia mengatakan hal-hal lain yang bagiku terdengar aneh, berbicara seolah aku dan dia pernah kenal."

"Contohnya?"

 _ **Bagaimana kabar Ibumu?**_

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana wajah Ibuku."

Katsuki bingung, ia tak paham dengan maksud dari Aiko. Seluruh ucapan gadis itu seolah berada diluar nalarnya, meski ia mencoba memahami dengan kemungkinan yang ada, tetap saja ia tak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti.

Jadi, ia bertanya. "Maksudnya bagaimana? Aku tak paham."

"Ya, Todoroki berbicara seperti ia mengenalku sangat lama dan tahu apa yang terjadi padaku di masa lalu, dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara kami di masa lalu dan mendorongku untuk mengingatnya. Tapi masalahnya... aku tak ingat detail apapun tentang masa kecilku, ada yang menghalangi itu dan aku tak tahu kenapa."

Aiko melanjutkan. "Kebanyakan anak akan ingat masa kecil mereka meski itu samar, tapi aku tak punya ingatan itu. Ingatan terakhirku adalah ketika aku bangun pagi dan mulai sekolah SD, itu saja."

"Bukankah itu agak aneh, Tenshouin?"

"Benar. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, dia menanyakan soal Ibuku. Padahal aku tak merasa punya Ibu."

Katsuki berkomentar. "Kau mungkin benar, dia cuma salah orang."

Tapi dengan mendengar itu semua Katsuki langsung merinding. Teringat akan rumor yang pernah ia dengar ketika masih SD. Rumor agak aneh dari mulut Izuku, ia menganggap itu cuma bualan belaka dan cerita yang dibuat-buat, akal-akalan, mencari perhatian.

Waktu itu Izuku bilang, ada seseorang dengan Quirk yang dapat menghapus ingatan. Orang itu menyerang anak berusia 7 tahun, menghapus ingatan si anak dan berniat membuatnya mati. Si anak dibuat melupakan segalanya, bahkan cara bernapas dan makan, kematian yang mengerikan. Entah bagaimana anak itu selamat, tapi ingatannya menjadi kacau dan acak, ia hanya mampu mengingat beberapa hal dan separuh ingatannya terhapus.

Lalu keluarga si anak menghilang.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE Dream**

Ketika bertanya ulang tentang rumor anak berusia 7 tahun yang diserang kawanan penjahat. Izuku tampak sedikit antusias, sembari mengingat kembali memori yang terpendam itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, lelaki itu mengoceh tentang hal lain yang membuatnya teringat akan kejadian. Tapi, ketika Izuku berusaha mengingat detail lain hanya ada kilasan balik dan kepalsuan yang Katsuki dapatkan, itu menurut pendapat Katsuki.

Izuku tak mengingat itu lagi, tentu saja dia lupa. Ia menceritakan itu ketika mereka masih SD, itu sudah lama sekali.

Katsuki lalu bertanya pada Ayahnya soal itu, tapi entah bagaimana Ayahnya malas membahas dan lebih memilih untuk rebahan dibawah selimut hangat, kemudian terjadi omelan-omelan spektakuler antara Katsuki dengan sang Ibu, tentu saja karena pertanyaan Katsuki itu amatlah aneh dan juga tak berbobot sama sekali. Mereka mungkin tidak mau membahas ini atau mungkin saja yang dikatakan Izuku ketika mereka masih SD hanya kebodohan belaka.

Izuku itu bodoh, itu yang dia tahu.

Pada akhirnya, Katsuki tak mendapat gambaran yang memuaskan. Dia juga tak mungkin sekonyong-konyong bertanya pada Aiko soal itu, dia mungkin akan dibenci gadis itu atau Aiko akan merasa aneh dengan apa yang Katsuki katakan. Ingat, Aiko anak baru, beberapa rumor dan gosip tidak akan terdengar mempesona bagi Aiko.

Pencarian internet di komputer tidak membuahkan hasil, ia masuk ke komunitas internet berisi orang-orang konyol yang hobi menggosip soal Quirk. Ia berharap akan menemukan jawaban pasti, tapi ketika ia mengetik di kolom pencarian komunitas tentang Quirk yang mampu menghapus ingatan, hanya ada kehampaan yang Katsuki dapatkan.

Nihil. Zero. Dia tak menemukan apapun yang memuaskan. Setelah mendapatkan cukup asupan dari makanan ringan, ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pada yang lain.

Katsuki membetulkan posisi duduk di depan komputer, lelah karena berpikir terlalu tajam. Ia mengotak-ngatik layar dan perpindah-pindah laman. Kemudian ia tertarik pada laman sok asik di mana menampilkan grup chat kelas yang selalu heboh dan banjir.

Ada beberapa informasi tak penting yang si Ketua Kelas sampaikan, itu menurut Katsuki, ada ocehan tak jelas dari Denki bagai spam soal gosip hantu di sekolah, Kyoka dengan rekomendasi lagu-lagu tak enak di dengar, Momo soal makeup teranyar dan Ochako yang antusias dengan segalanya.

Lalu ada juga Shoto yang ketahuan mengetik sesuatu, tapi keterangan _**"typing"**_ itu langsung menghilang setiap kali chat orang lain muncul. Mungkin dia terlalu malu untuk mengetik sesuatu di kolom chat? Siapa juga yang peduli dengan anak itu! Pikir Katsuki.

Balon chat terus bermunculan bagai kuman, membuat Katsuki gatal untuk melakukannya juga. Cukup lama ia memandangi balon chat yang turun dan bermunculan setiap detiknya, barulah ia tergerak hatinya mendekati keyboard. Ia menulis beberapa kalimat di sana, membacanya pelan dan santai takut ada yang salah ketik, lalu menekan tombol enter.

Cukup lama ia menunggu balasan, tak ada satupun siswa yang tertarik dengan pertanyaan itu selama kurang lebih 10 menit. Ia mengecek ada berapa banyak orang yang membaca chatnya, di sana muncul nama Shoto, Izuku, Denki, kemudian bermunculan nama yang lainnya, baru sadar bahwa Aiko belum masuk grup itu.

Membeku. Katsuki menyentuh kursor, berencana _**"menarik"**_ kembali chat itu. Tapi kemudian ada seseorang yang membalas chatnya. Ia tak terlalu kaget tentang siapa yang membalas chatnya.

 _ **Yaoyorozu Momo : Quirk yang dapat membuat orang amnesia? Itu jarang sekali. Tapi aku pernah dengar soal itu, hanya saja orang-orang menganggap itu "rumor" kau tahu sendiri 'kan, Bakugo-kun? Kalau dia bisa menghilangkan ingatan, berarti ada kemungkinan orang yang sempat lihat atau tahu soal Quirknya diserang oleh kemampuannya. Dia bisa memanipulasi ingatan. Dia**_ _ **cukup**_ _ **menyeramkan**_ _ **, ya?**_

Balasan chat dari Momo di sambut segerombolan komen aneh yang kaget bercampur heran. Beberapa diantara mereka mengaku belum pernah mendengar soal itu, Izuku berdalih bahwa ia pernah mendengarnya, tapi ia tak cukup yakin apa itu asli atau dongeng belaka. (melihat kenyataan dia agak tersinggung dengan apa yang Katsuki katakan soal rumor itu)

Jawaban seperti itu sebenarnya kurang memuaskan bagi Katsuki, tapi setidaknya dia dapat sedikit gambaran. Apa yang Momo katakan benar, ingatan anak itu bisa saja dimanipulasi, begitu pula orang disekitarnya. Siapa tahu dia pernah melihat anak itu, kenal, tapi menjadi korban dari si pengguna Quirk itu?

Jadi ia memilih untuk tidur dan bertemu dengan hari esok.

.

.

Pagi itu Katsuki melihat bahwa Tenshouin Aiko sudah muncul duluan sebelum dirinya. Baru ada beberapa siswa yang datang pagi itu di kelas. Ketika ia mencoba memperhatikan, di sudut sana Aiko sedang berpangku dagu, menatap serius Denki yang mencerocos bagai kereta api dan berbagi cerita dengan Kyoka juga Izuku soal hantu sekolah lagi.

Ketika Aiko berpaling karena cerita Denki mulai absurd, ia melihat Katsuki dalam jarak padangnya. Senyum aneh melintas pada Aiko, samar tapi menggairahkan.

Entah bagaimana, Aiko terlihat malu dari biasanya dan lebih eksotis dari yang Katsuki bayangkan. Melamun cukup lama untuk melihat gejala tanda, Katsuki langsung sadar ketika gadis merah muda itu memanggilnya beberapa kali.

Ketika wajah Aiko terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya, gadis itu mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat. Aiko menahan diri untuk tak tertawa ketika Katsuki mendekati. Tawa itu memudar lalu muncul bisikan hangat di telinga Katsuki membuat dirinya kaget bagai tersengat listrik.

Wajahnya langsung merah padam. Malu.

"Kau mau 'kan, Bakugo-kun?"

"Oh." Hanya itu jawaban yang Katsuki lontarkan, menjadi gugup setengah mati bukanlah sesuatu yang keren.

"Tentu boleh, asalkan itu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu besok datang, ya?"

Jadi hari ini Aiko dapat tiket gratis nonton ke bioskop. Dan itu membuat suasana hati Katsuki yang suntuk parah menjadi berbunga-bunga, mungkin itu sesuatu yang sulit dirasakan oleh orang semacam dirinya karena dia selalu berpikir, cinta itu tidak ada.

Beberapa anak sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan apa yang ditanyakan Katsuki kemarin, kecuali tentang Shoto yang diam-diam mencuri pandang, namun kali ini kepada dirinya bukan Aiko lagi. Shoto tidak pernah bertanya lagi pada Aiko semenjak kejadian itu, seolah menganggap itu angin berlalu. Aiko juga tak pernah menceritakan hal aneh soal Shoto lagi dan gadis itu seolah melupakannya juga, seperti sebuah kesengajaan.

Hari-hari berikutnya, setelah nonton dan sering belajar bersama. Hubungan mereka semakin intens, Katsuki jadi tahu kalau Aiko tinggal sendirian di apartment yang bersebelahan dengan Izuku. Itu sebabnya mereka dekat. Kadang, Aiko jalan dengan para gadis, tapi hanya mau bicara banyak pada Momo dan Kyoka. Yang kemudian Katsuki sadari kalau Aiko tipe orang yang hanya mau bicara dengan orang-orang yang memiliki minat dan sesuatu yang sama dengan dirinya.

Aiko dekat dengan Momo karena mereka sama-sama dari Aichi dan Kyoka karena ketertarikannya pada musik. Katsuki baru tahu kalau Aiko bisa main Guzheng dan tentu saja dia semakin jatuh cinta.

Dan hari ini dia dan Aiko berencana untuk jalan bersama, setelah acara nonton itu mereka memang jadi lebih sering jalan berdua dan itu membuat hati Katsuki yang semula hambar mulai ditumbuhi kehangatan yang memukau.

Entah bagaimana, siang itu mereka secara tak sengaja memakai pakaian yang warnanya sama. Merah. Mereka tertawa ketika menyadari itu, seolah memang sengaja melakukan itu.

Kali ini, setelah membeli buku, pergi ke taman dan mengobrol diatas ayunan. Mereka berjalan santai tanpa arah tujuan, hanya kaki mereka yang memimpin.

"Tenshouin..." Katsuki memanggil, hampir tersedak kopi kala gadis itu menoleh kepadanya dengan senyuman yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Mereka memperlambat langkah dan Katsuki mengamati sekeliling jalanan, menyadari bahwa ia tak tahu sedang ada di mana.

"Kau mau duduk dulu sebentar, Bakugo-kun?"

"Tidak. Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu. Soal apa?"

Katsuki mengingat kembali pertanyaan yang tertunda. Tapi entah bagaimana ia lupa apa yang akan dikatakannya, Katsuki benar-benar kehilangan memori itu. Tentu saja ia tak sengaja melupakan itu, apakah karena kewalahan melihat reaksi terlalu manis dari Aiko?

Mungkin.

Si gadis merah muda masih menunggu, ia tak terlihat salah tingkah atau panik, kecuali Katsuki yang mulai merasa telinganya panas setelah ingat kembali pertanyaan itu. Dengan enggan, ia bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Hah. Apa?" Aiko langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang baginya aneh. Tawanya terlalu keras dan tanpa perhitungan, ia sempat takut kalau lelaki itu akan mengamuk seperti sebuah kebiasaan di sekolah. Tapi ia tak menemukan reaksi macam itu, kecuali Katsuki yang kebingungan dan merona hebat.

Gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke udara, entah apa maksudnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Bakugo-kun mau jadi pacarku, heh?"

"A-Apa? A-Aku cuma tanya, kok!"

"Aku pikir kau naksir Uraraka?"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku jarang ngobrol dengan dia! Aku hanya mengobrol denganmu, Tenshouin. Jadi, apa kau punya orang yang kau sukai?"

"Hmm, biar aku mengingat dulu, ya?" Aiko membuat tampang sok lucu, mengusap dagu seperti seorang pemikir keras. "Tentu saja ada! Ada seseorang yang aku sukai..."

"H-He?"

"Bakugo-kun, mungkin kau adalah tipe idealku!"

Aiko tertawa lagi, kali ini ada senyum yang membingkai di wajahnya ketika tawa itu hilang. Sementara, si lelaki yang baru saja bertanya merasa kehilangan pijakan, mungkin saja sebentar lagi dia akan limbung atau mengamuk tanpa terkendali.

Namun, diluar dugaan. Karena Katsuki tidak memberi respons dari ucapan Aiko, gadis itu langsung berinisiatif. "Oh, tentu saja kau mau makan, bukan? Kita belum makan sejak tadi."

Aiko, entah sadar atau pura-pura tak tahu dengan reaksi malu setengah mati dari Katsuki, malah menarik lembut lengannya. Berlari kecil yang terlalu dibuat-buat menuju toko kue cokelat beraroma menyenangkan.

"Eh, tunggu Tenshouin!"

Dan cepat atau lambat, karena terpaksa. Katsuki membalas genggaman lembut itu, membuat kesan hangat yang hanya dirasakan oleh dirinya saja.


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE Dream**

Tapi suatu ketika ia teringat lagi soal kisah rumor anak berusia 7 tahun itu. Beberapa kali ia menyinggung cerita kepada pada guru dan nekat bertanya pada Aizawa Shota. Tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan yang ia dapatkan, kecuali pak guru Aizawa yang menutup rapat-rapat kantung tidurnya.

Katsuki juga merasa bahwa Aiko melupakan sesuatu yang paling berharga bagi Shoto. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, ketika Katsuki tidak ada di sekitaran Aiko, Shoto kembali ke kebiasaan awal mengajak Aiko bicara. Memperlihatkan hal-hal yang tak pernah Aiko lihat.

Ia memperlihatkan foto, beberapa mainan usang lagi dan Aiko bingung setengah mati. Katsuki tahu cerita itu dari Tsuyu yang keceplosan ketika menggosip dengan para gadis.

Katsuki paranoid. Takut kalau sebenarnya Aiko adalah penjahat yang mungkin tengah menyamar dan berusaha memikat hatinya hingga ia jatuh cinta. Tapi, pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh. Aiko tak mungkin mempermainkan cinta.

Katsuki pun sangat menyukai gadis itu. Berpikir bahwa Aiko adalah penjahat yang menyamar dan memalsukan perasaan, mungkin Katsuki akan membelot.

Apakah Aiko penjahat?

Tidak mungkin! Aiko hidup dalam kehidupan yang sederhana dan santai, walau tidak setenang Shoto atau Momo. Aiko terlalu biasa untuk seorang calon Hero, ia bahkan tidak punya kharisma itu. Dia sangat biasa. Itu yang membuat Bakugo Katsuki menyukainya.

Pada siang itu, selesai pelajaran kimia ia melihat bahwa Shoto dan Aiko bicara lagi. Kali ini di Lab. Berdua. Tidak ada siapa-siapa setelah para siswa bubar. Merasa bahwa kehadiran dirinya akan mengganggu atmosfer, Katsuki bersembunyi, menahan napas dan jongkok dekat pintu keluar seperti orang bodoh.

Lalu menguping...

"Kau tahu? Semua yang aku dengar dari Ayah tak membuatku tenang. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau bicara dengan Ayahku, tapi untuk menemukan jawaban aku harus, bukan?" Yang barusan itu adalah suara milik Shoto, entah bagaimana suaranya dibuat seolah-olah ia pura-pura tegar, mungkin Shoto akan menangis secepatnya atau kabur ketika air mata itu sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Katsuki sendiri tidak tahu menahu alasan Shoto melakukan gelagat aneh macam itu, ia sebelumnya jarang memperhatikan orang-orang, tapi kali ini jelas sekali bahwa perubahan yang terjadi pada Shoto berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mungkin ia menjadi sedikit ramah setelah kejadian melawan Izuku, tapi Katsuki melihat ada hal lain yang menyelimuti itu.

Sesuatu yang hanya Todoroki Shoto tunjukan pada Tenshouin Aiko dan Katsuki sadar tentang hal ini!

Aiko sendiri lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab, Katsuki mungkin akan gemas dengan sikap balasan Aiko. Entah bagaimana ia menginginkan jawaban seperti yang Shoto harapkan. Tapi gadis itu lebih memilih mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Kau mungkin ingat betapa aku membenci Ayahku karena dia terlalu terpaku pada peraturan tentang keluarga dan aku membenci kenyataan itu! Sebenarnya kau tak pernah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Ayahku itu jahat, kau hanya bilang kalau Ayahku dirasuki setan..." Shoto tertawa tapi terdengar sedih, ia kebingungan mengekspresikan itu semua. Ada kegundahan yang terketuk didalam hatinya dan itu sakit sekali.

Aiko merasa bersalah pada Shoto setelah ungkapan-ungkapan itu, ragu bahwa dirinya telah mempermainkan perasaan. Ada sesuatu yang tak jelas didalam sana, dalam hati dan pikiran. Gumpalan kecil dari rasa bersalah ketika Shoto mulai bicara saat pertama kali bertemu. Namun, sejauh apapun gadis itu menghindar dan berpikir _**mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi?**_ Ia tak menemukan jawaban yang pantas.

 _ **Apa aku telah menyakitinya? Apa yang telah aku lupakan?**_

Aiko sering berikir bahwa dirinya telah menyepelekan teman, tidak mau membantu dan apatis, padahal ia kebingungan. Perasaan bersalah itu tak dapat dia mengerti.

"Aku tak tahu alasan perginya Teito-san. Karena dia selalu pergi sendirian untuk tugas sebagai Profesional Hero, aku merasa aneh ketika dia membawa dirimu!"

"Teito? Kau kenal Ayahku?!"

"Tentu saja, aku kenal Ayahmu! Ayahmu namanya Tenshouin Teito, rambutnya hitam, pakai kacamata, matanya scarlet sepertimu, suka minum cocktail dan kacang merah dan manga shojo. Quirknya bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan akurat bahkan luka batin sekalipun, aku pikir semacam itu..."

Shoto menjelaskan seperti sebuah obsesi dan tentu saja Aiko terkejut bukan main, pikirnya, mungkin selama ini Shoto tidak pernah bohong tentang kondisinya. Suatu fakta kecil bahwa mereka saling kenal di masa lalu, seperti hari-hari di Sekolah ketika Shoto menceritakan perjalanan hidupnya, beberapa spam chat yang mengingatkan pada Aiko betapa mereka saling menyayangi sebagai teman sejati di masa lalu.

Tapi bagi Aiko sendiri semuanya terdengar aneh, ia tak dapat mengingat hal kecil apapun soal Shoto. Lantas, ia menjawab pertanyaan Shoto dalam chat itu...

 _ **Hey, apakah kau itu hanya mencari perhatian? Ataukah aku kehilangan ingatanku akan dirimu?**_

Shoto sendiri hanya meninggalkan balasan chat itu dengan keterangan _read_ dan keesokan harinya menyalahkan kebodohan dirinya.

Aiko juga tak pernah mendengar hal sedetail itu tentang Ayahnya dari orang lain. Hal-hal yang hanya pernah didengar oleh dirinya saja, seperti soal Cocktail, kacang merah dan kecenderungan membaca manga shojo.

"Kau benar tentang itu, Todoroki. Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Beberapa kali..." Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, malah melanjutkan hal yang sempat ia tunda.

"Ketika aku stress karena tekanan dari Ayahku, Teito-san selalu membuatku minuman anehnya dan aku sembuh. Aku merasa bahagia dan tenang, minuman itu seperti narkoba dengan jenis aneh tapi tentu saja bukan psikotropika!"

"Itu juga benar." itu kata Aiko.

"Aiko, aku ingat pada saat aku terakhir kali melihatmu. Waktu itu, kau tak bisa aku temukan pada malam ketika bermain petak umpet. Aku berpikir bahwa kau diculik, itu alasan paling jelas. Aku memberitahu Kakakku dan kami mencarimu pada malam itu. Apa kau ingat soal main petak umpet setiap malam sabtu?"

Aiko menggeleng, kepalanya terasa padat. Shoto malah merasa sesak napas, karena ia terus berbicara seperti seorang komentator berambut kuning di Sekolahnya itu.

"Aku dan Kakakku menghentikan pencarian karena kau susah sekali ditemukan, kami mengklaim kau berbuat curang dalam permainan dan pulang ke rumah tanpa aku ketahui. Keesokan harinya aku bertemu Teito-san. Dia bilang kalau kau harus dibawa ke suatu tempat, dia tampak menangis dan aku tak tahu apa itu alasannya! Kalian tak pernah kembali lagi, aku tak tahu harus mengirim surat kemana!"

"Apa itu semua benar?"

"Kau menghilang, Aiko! Bahkan aku tak tahu alamat rumah barumu, di mana kau tinggal, nomor teleponmu atau kemana aku bisa mengirimkan surat! Kau pergi begitu saja, kau hanya bilang padaku pada malam itu. _**Shoto, cari aku oke?**_ Lalu kau hilang!"

Ia melanjutkan. " _ **Bagaimana caranya aku mencarimu? Bagaimana? Kau di mana? Kau sembunyi cukup lama**_. Aku memikirkan itu setiap saat, hingga pada saat ini, kau tiba-tiba saja muncul... aku bahagia sekali, sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur. Tapi kemudian kau membuat segalanya hancur karena kau melupakanku... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam itu?"

"Aku tanya, apa semua itu benar?"

"Aku tak pernah bohong padamu, Aiko. Kau dan Teito-san pergi setelah malam itu dan tak pernah kembali, kemudian aku dengar Ibumu juga tak pernah muncul dalam banyak misi para Hero. Aku tanya pada Ayah, tapi dia ketakutan sekali."

Aiko merasa dingin di telapak tangan, seperti kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu. Kepalanya terasa meledak mendengar penjelasan-penjelasan itu. Aiko tak pernah mendengarnya. Aiko tak memahaminya.

Kehabisan akal bagi Shoto. Ia lebih memilih memberikan pelukan hangat pada si gadis, sontak membuat Aiko tersegal-segal karena sesak napas, Aiko tak membalas pelukan itu. Hanya saja, ketika lelaki itu membisikan suatu kalimat pada daun telinganya, ia akhirnya bersedia membalas pelukan itu.

Dunia belum menjawab apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Apakah itu hanya khayalan dan obsesi dari seorang Todoroki Shoto yang Ayahnya sangat populer?

Apakah Shoto tengah berdusta soal masa lalunya demi mengejar atensi seorang gadis yang disukainya?

Ataukah sebenarnya Tenshouin Aiko yang salah dan tak mau mengakui hubungan pertemanan antara mereka? Mengubah ingatan karena malu berteman dengan anak sombong macam Shoto?

Belum ada yang tahu.

Di tangan kanan Aiko, ia tahu bahwa ada sebuah potret yang tadi Shoto berikan. Yang diketahui bahwa itu bukan suatu kepalsuan.

Potret dari Teito dan Shoto di sebuah kapal di tengah laut juga menyebul rambut merah muda tersenyum pada kamera dan malu-malu karena dirinya dipeluk Shoto dari belakang. Belum ada bekas luka di wajahnya dan mereka masih sangat kecil.

Bagaimana dengan Katsuki?

Entah. Dia hanya merasa mengenal nama Tenshouin Teito.

"Menguping, nak?"

Katsuki membalikkan tubuh, terlihat sosok menjulang sempurna yang diperkirakan seukuran lima tubuh Katsuki yang disatukan. Sosok itu tinggi besar seperti jelmaan siluman Beruang di film horror yang selalu Aiko bicarakan.

Entah atas dasar apa Katsuki membeku, memperlihatkan betapa tak berdayanya dia di depan sosok itu. Tenggorokannya mengering, tangannya menjadi dingin, tak menyangka bahwa orang seperti dirinya akan ketakutan hanya karena sosok itu.

Meskipun Katsuki sedang menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu bahwa sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya yang besar dan kokoh, sosok itu bahkan lebih atletis ketimbang All Might sekalipun. Jari jemarinya yang besar dan tak terukur bagaikan tapak kaki Mammoth.

Waktu itu Katsuki merasakan telapak tangan besar itu menepuk ubun-ubunnya sangat keras untuk ukuran dirinya, hingga dirinya tersentak dan terduduk saking takutnya. Perasaan takut itu perlahan menghilang, kala ia merasakan kantuk yang amat berat, sangat berat, hingga Katsuki tak mampu lagi membuka matanya.

Ia merasakan ada sesuatu menarik-narik helai rambutnya, sesuatu yang aneh tersedot dari dalam kepala Katsuki. Rasanya sakit dan dingin, kemudian berubah menjadi panas yang sangat mematikan. Barulah ia tersadar ketika matanya dapat terbuka sedikit, sebuah tangan transparan berwarna ungu menembus ubun-ubunnya.

Diiringi sebuah kalimat yang tak begitu jelas...

" _Lupakan_..."

.

.

"Bakugo-kun?"

"Kaachan!"

"AH!"

Terperanjat. Kaget. Katsuki nyaris terguling dari kasur UKS tempat ia tetidur. Penglihatannya masih samar, tak jelas, semuanya terasa tak biasa. Namun, ia hafal betul suara yang memanggilnya barusan. Suara-suara tak asing yang kerap kali ia dengar pada hari-harinya di Sekolah.

Aiko dan Izuku.

Sembari memegangi kepala, Katsuki bertanya pada Aiko dan Izuku. Kurang jelas apa yang tengah ia rasakan, tapi ia merasa bahwa tenggorokannya sangat kering. "A-Apa yang terjadi?"

"Um, kau pingsan." Kata Izuku ketakutan, ia melanjutkan. "Katanya kau tiba-tiba jatuh di depan Laboratorium, bukan begitu Tenshouin-san?"

"Ya, aku kaget sekali. Todoroki yang menemukanmu, aku rasa begitu. Aneh ya? Padahal kau tadi terlihat baik-baik saja, lho!"

"Hah?"

Katsuki memelototi Izuku, meneliti seluruh ingatan-ingatan beberapa menit atau mungkin jam yang lalu. Ia mencoba mengingat satu persatu dari ingatannya dan ketika ia melakukannya, seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh tersedot dalam kepala. Rasanya sangat ringan dan agak aneh, sesuatu itu menyesap habis isiaan kepalanya.

Katsuki melirik tajam Aiko. "Setengah... eh, Todoroki? Bukankah kau tadi sedang melakukan sesuatu dengannya? Kau dan si Setengah-Setengah itu sedang..."

Aiko mengeryit, tak paham. "Apa maksudmu, Bakugo-kun? Aku tidak sedang bersama Todoroki, tapi memang dia yang menemukanmu dalam keadaan pingsan, dia juga yang membawamu kesini dan kebetulan aku lewat. Apa kau mengalami benturan dan cedera kepala?"

"Tenshouin-san benar, dia tidak sedang bersama Todoroki-kun. Tapi, dia berpapasan di lorong ketika membawa Kacchan."

"Apa kami harus mengantarkanmu ke RS, Bakugo-kun? Aku akan meminta surat izin."

"Ah... sudahlah, Tenshouin. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lupa apa yang terjadi."

"Kupikir itu wajar jika bangun dari pingsan, ya 'kan, Izuku-kun?"

"Betul." Izuku mengiyakan.

Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Memang sih, tadi aku sempat lihat Tenshouin-san mengobrol dengan Todoroki-kun, ketika pelajaran selesai. Tapi.. aku tak yakin kalau itu Tenshouin-san. Lalu, soal Todoroki-kun... ia seperti habis menangis ketika menemukan Kaachan. Dia kenapa ya? Aku tak sempat tanya."

"Eh, benarkah Midoriya-kun? Aku tidak ingat kalau aku mengobrol dengan Todoroki. Hmm, mungkin aku tak menganggap yang barusan itu mengobrol. Aku dan dia membahas soal apa ya?"

"Hahaha, apa kau juga sama pelupanya dengan Kaachan? Tapi, kalau soal itu... Todoroki-kun memang terlihat habis menangis."

Aiko tertawa polos. "Mungkin Todoroki ada masalah kalau sampai menangis, apa aku tanya saja padanya saja, ya? Mungkin putus dari pacarnya? Eh, memangnya dia punya pacar? Dia lumayan banyak penggemarnya."

Izuku juga ikut tertawa. "Aku pikir bukan masalah percintaan, deh. Aku rasa dia begitu ketika bertemu dengan Tenshouin-san. Todoroki-kun pernah cerita padaku kalau dia-"

Katsuki sedikit emosi, ia menaikan volume suaranya. "Tidak usah, Tukang Catat! Untuk apa kau repot-repot mengurusi si Setengah-Setengah itu, hah? Kau juga tak perlu melibatkan Tenshouin!"

Katsuki membantah lagi. "Tch, mungkin si Tukang Catat ini salah lihat! Yang rambutnya pink di Sekolah ini 'kan bukan hanya kau saja, Tenshouin."

Kemudian... entah mengapa Katsuki mendadak lupa dengan segalanya, keseluruhan alurnya dan semuanya. Kecuali Todoroki yang merasa bahwa ada sesuatu tak wajar sedang terjadi. Memilih memutar arah daripada masuk ke UKS.

 **A/N : Akhirnya chapter selanjutnya sudah rilis! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ini kepada teman-teman yang sudah menunggu. Maaf, updatenya lama walau sebenarnya ini sudah jadi naskahnya beberapa minggu lalu, hanya saja mentok di akhir, kadang selalu bingung buat nentuin akhir. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan rilis cepet, semoga saja yaaa. Karena aku sendiri kadang punya kesibukan sebab sudah mulai beraktifitas di dunia nyata.**

 **Oh, iya. Untuk FF ongoing yang lain sedang dalam proses ya ^^ silakan untuk menunggu kelanjutannya dan juga kelanjutan FF ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah menyisakan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini. Hahaha.**

 **Oh iya aku mau bilang, Tenshouin Aiko sendiri karakternya terinspirasi dari karakter Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) nya Marvel. Mungkin teman-teman ada yang tahu karakter ini? Hehe. Dan karakter Bakugo Katsuki sendiri disini OOC sekali, jadi tolong maafkan aku kalau kalian gak begitu suka dengan karakternya yang dibuat bucin sekali, hahaha. Sebenarnya lebih bucin Todoroki sih, soalnya Bakugo sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya apa dia beneran cinta atau cuma kagum semata.**

 **Ok, kali ini notenya sudah terlalu panjang ya. Buat kalian yang mau lihat FF yang rilis lainnya bisa cek twitterku di kolom Bio. Karena di sini, di bagian naskah FanFik setahuku gak boleh masukin Link.**

 **see you soon!**


End file.
